


Safe at home

by raxilia_running



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Slash, Smut, What-If, hints of Han/Leia, hints of Luke/Leia, hints of incest, pornfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Il suo rapporto con il capitano si è, dopotutto, sempre più svolto nei gesti che nelle parole, tutto concentrato nel non detto – a volte imbarazzato, a volte troppo colmo di sensazioni che non andavano spiegate, pena perdersele per strada fino a renderle banali – degli sguardi rubati fra una missione e l’altra, dei toni preoccupati con cui richiamarsi alla prudenza, delle pacche sulle spalle fin troppo sollevate, quando tutto quello che doveva andare male non era riuscito a scalfirli, degli abbracci quasi fraterni scambiati per ritrovare la presenza concreta dell’altro sotto le mani.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe at home

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Il punto è questo. Che succede quando trascini la waifu nel vortice del fandom della tua infanzia, quello su cui hai sempre finito per shippare Han/Luke/Leia di default, perché la prima OT3 non si scorda mai, ma a cui non hai mai osato avvicinarti troppo, perché sarebbe stato come scrivere un porno sui tre porcellini? Succede che si passano le serate con [terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan/pseuds/terryh_nyan) e assassin_panda a delirare su tante piccole cazzate, finché non si finisce che, per una battuta apparentemente scema, tu affermi con risolutezza: "No, raga, io una Han/Luke con sto prompt la scrivo davvero". E se la sfida iniziale era riuscire a scrivere una fic seria avendo a disposizione un prompt assolutamente demenziale, presto tutti i dubbi si sono spostati sul: "Come riuscirò a far trombare sti due, che sono tipo gli status symbol della mia infanzia e piuttosto mi butto sul fandom dei Puffi, vi prego, nO". Ci è voluta una settimana, non solo perché ho tirato giù un mostro di quattordici pagine ma perché superare l'imbarazzo delle scene p0rn è stata un'IMPRESA. Ma ce l'ho fatta! *coriandoli ignoranti su di lei* Epperò naturalmente non potevo dimenticare le due OTP della vita, quelle che shippavo pure quando ero una pimpah mediamente innocente, quindi accenni di Luke/Leia e Han/Leia a morire e soprattutto la speranza di scriverla, una threesome prima della fine di questo porn-fest. Niente, avrei millemila cose da aggiungere, invece dedico questa fic alla waifu, a Panda e a mia sorella - che ha fatto la stessa faccia dell'infanzia devastata quando le ho detto: "Vedi che sto scrivendo una Han/Luke" "... POI VOGLIO LEGGERLA". E BUONA LETTURA, ALLORA.

_Sit down, sit down again_  
There's nothing left to lose  
It's still a golden age  
When all I have is you  
**_(Safe at home | Starsailor)_ **

La sua stanza nella base segreta di Hoth è fredda quasi quanto il resto dell’immensa distesa di ghiaccio e neve che ricopre tutto il pianeta, ma Luke Skywalker sa che non può farci molto. Basta rimettere tutto in prospettiva per accorgersi che, in fondo, resta sempre un posto più caldo della grotta in cui ha passato il pomeriggio del giorno precedente, appeso per i piedi da un Wampa che – a lasciarlo fare – se lo sarebbe mangiato con tutti i panni.

Sospira e si siede sulla sua branda, una delle rade suppellettili di un alloggio che non è pensato esattamente per assomigliare a una casa accogliente, e si rimangia quasi immediatamente quella considerazione, mentre stringe sotto le dita il tessuto ruvido e fastidioso della sua coperta termoriscaldante.

In realtà è stato in un posto abbastanza caldo nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore ma sospetta che ben più dell’olezzante grasso di Tauntaun c’entrasse la presenza di un certo capitano della “nave più veloce della galassia”, contrabbandiere e pure parecchio sbruffone, ed è ironico che possa trovare quasi piacevole il ricordo di una notte passata all’addiaccio a lottare contro l’assideramento incipiente… o forse la sua stanza è davvero troppo fredda.

C-3PO aveva blaterato qualcosa – in uno dei suoi infiniti battibecchi poco protocollari con R2D2 – a proposito di abbandonare il riscaldamento centralizzato a favore di quello autonomo, previo potenziamento delle unità energetiche della base, ma che forse si sarebbe potuto ricorrere a qualcosa di più rudimentale per gestire l’emergenza. Probabilmente il termine che cercava era “termoconvettore” e Luke si alza in piedi, avvicinandosi in pochi passi ancora cauti alla porta semi-automatica per premere il tasto di sblocco e andare in cerca del droide.

Quella scivola di lato in uno sbuffo pigro e silenzioso e «Oh… ehi!» esclama l’apprendista Jedi, trovandosi davanti proprio uno dei suoi ultimi pensieri in carne, ossa e pugno sollevato a mezz’aria un attimo prima di battere contro la superficie scabra del pannello di metallo.

«Ah… salve!» ribatte il capitano del Falcon, per un attimo tanto sorpreso da quell’apparizione inaspettata da restarsene a bocca aperta davanti alla soglia senza sapere bene cosa replicare. È Luke a prendere l’iniziativa e infilarsi le mani in tasca, stringendosi nelle spalle mentre «E tu che ci fai qui?» gli fa in un cenno del mento.

«Ah, sì… niente, mi trovavo a passare da queste parti, e poi hai aperto la porta ed eccomi qua». Han Solo recupera in un attimo tutta la sua baldanza e si infila la mano ancora sollevata fra i capelli, fingendo di essere molto occupato a ravviarseli, per poi entrare a gamba tesa nella stanza senza neanche sollevare lo sguardo. Quando Luke gli rivolge quel genere di sorrisi, quelli che sfodera quando la sua presenza lo sorprende all’improvviso e non fa a tempo a darsi un tono, diventa assai difficile pure per il più sgamato contrabbandiere della galassia giocare la parte del grand’uomo impassibile. Con tutta la gente che potrebbe passare nel corridoio e notarli, poi… anche se dubita che nelle loro condizioni qualcuno degli occupanti della base abbia tutto questo tempo da perdere per fare caso a loro due.

«Ah… ma stavi andando da qualche parte, per caso?».

L’impressione di non essere stato invitato a entrare – non che sia poi un gran problema – assale Han mentre è già al centro esatto della stanza e quello si volta con una piroetta sul tallone, rivolgendosi all’amico con l’indice teso in avanti e Luke scrolla il capo con divertita rassegnazione, pigiando il pulsante di chiusura senza neanche dargli uno sguardo in più.

«Avevo pensato di chiedere a Trepio se si può fare qualcosa a proposito del riscaldamento ma… credo che sarebbe una passeggiata a vuoto, a ripensarci» conclude, incrociando le braccia contro il petto e rivolgendo al capitano uno dei suoi sguardi più azzurri e divertiti, le labbra che si incurvano da un angolo solo in un sorriso che questa volta è intriso di ironia. Poi un pensiero sembra attraversargli la mente nel silenzio che segue e il ragazzo abbassa il capo, per immenso sollievo del capitano che delle sue occhiate sconcertanti non può reggerne più di dieci secondi di fila, prima di cominciare a sentirsi – orrore! – terribilmente in imbarazzo.

«Comunque volevo ringraziarti, visto che prima… beh, non c’è stato molto tempo». Luke ondeggia impercettibilmente su un piede solo, mentre si sposta in avanti per avvicinarsi di appena un passo al suo amico e Han dentro di sé impreca, a gran voce e con estremo rammarico, perché quel fesso troppo sincero ha qualcosa – nel modo in cui piega il capo e nasconde lo sguardo troppo azzurro sotto lo schermo chiarissimo delle ciglia – che gli mette una gran tenerezza in petto e non è un sentimento che ama permettersi troppo spesso.

Questo non gli impedisce di essere lui a coprire la distanza che resta fra loro e posargli il palmo aperto sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi in una mossa un po’ goffa, prima di «Sei solo rimasto mezza giornata nella vasca di Bacta, piccolo… a proposito, bel pannolone!» esclamare e trasformare quella carezza in un pugno scherzoso contro la spalla.

La vampata di sarcasmo nella voce del capitano sembra sciogliere in un attimo qualsiasi impaccio ben più rapidamente del gelo umido che continua ad aleggiare nella stanza, e Luke sbuffa, premendo i pugni contro i fianchi e sollevando il capo, per ficcare in faccia al capitano uno sguardo sfrontato.

«Non facevi così lo spiritoso stanotte, mentre mi raccontavi storielle per tenermi sveglio».

Han atteggia il viso a un’espressione schifata, come per allontanare da sé certe basse insinuazioni, e gli stringe la spalla fra le dita callose, replicando a stretto giro: «Oh, andiamo, che ti sono piaciute! È più merito loro che della Bacta se ti sei rimesso così presto!».

Il capitano esagera e Luke ondeggia il capo con fare accondiscendente, come a dire che non ci crede nemmeno per un secondo alle sue spacconate ma gli concederà il beneficio del dubbio perché, andiamo, un po’ di indulgenza se la merita vista la nottata appena trascorsa.

«A proposito…» lo sente esordire e questa volta tocca ad Han abbassare il capo, mentre si ritrova improvvisamente molto preso dal percorso delle sue mani, che sono scese a risistemare il colletto della giacca di Luke in un impulso a riordinare assolutamente non necessario.

«… mi sembra che ti sei ripreso abbastanza, o sbaglio?» borbotta, mentre lo strattona appena per gli orli della giacca, riducendo di qualche centimetro la già esigua distanza che li separa. Luke non si oppone a quel movimento, limitandosi ad assecondarlo mentre inclina un po’ il capo di lato, e cerca di rintracciare lo sguardo scuro del capitano: «Non credevo di potermi rimettere così presto ma, sì, hanno fatto miracoli… la Bacta e le storielle».

Quando Han solleva il capo, tocca a Luke rivolgergli uno sguardo profondamente ironico ma il sarcasmo scolorisce presto in un sorriso pulito e gentile, della stessa risma di quello che ha sfoderato qualche istante prima davanti alla porta, e Han si sente un totale imbecille mentre i suoi pugni si stringono attorno al rivestimento spesso e morbido della sua giacca, perché è andato fin lì con la più pura intenzione di parlarci, col giovane Skywalker; perché il dannato, un giorno o l’altro, lo farà morire di preoccupazione a furia di gettarsi a capofitto in ogni impresa.

Invece adesso si ritrova con la testa vuota di una qualsiasi frase di senso compiuto ma ben ripiena di pensieri tutt’altro che innocui ed è solo il fatto che continuino entrambi a sfuggire ostinatamente allo sguardo dell’altro a rimandare il più prevedibile degli esiti. Poi è come se li immaginasse, gli occhi azzurri di Luke fissi su di lui, ed è l’eco di un’occhiata che gli brucia sulla pelle – grandiosa novità per quel postaccio così freddo che pure le idee gelano sul posto.

Gli ci vuole più coraggio per decidersi a sollevare la testa, Han Solo deve ammetterlo, che per fare dietrofront e ributtarsi nel mezzo della battaglia di Yavin _soltanto_ per proteggere il suo amico dal fuoco incrociato dei TIE/LN. Quando ci riesce, c’è Luke che lo sta osservando in silenzio, ma il modo in cui piega le labbra in una smorfia sinceramente imbarazzata è più eloquente di qualsiasi discorso e al diavolo tutte le buone intenzioni! Fra la minaccia dell’Impero che grava sulle loro teste e il miraggio di una partenza che non potrà rimandare all’infinito, il capitano sa benissimo che ogni minuto passato a rimuginare è un minuto sprecato e lui a cogliere le occasioni è sempre stato parecchio bravo.

Se non si tuffa sul suo viso con eccessivo entusiasmo è solo perché un briciolo di orgoglio ancora gli è rimasto, ma gli pare quasi di cogliere un lampo di divertimento nello sguardo di Luke mentre, ecco, è già sulla sua bocca in meno di un battito di ciglia e lo sente arrendersi sotto il suo bacio con una tale dolcezza che per assurdo sono le sue stesse ginocchia a minacciare di cedere di fronte a quell’assalto. C’è tutta la paura della notte scorsa e l’ansia di quello che potrebbe ancora accadere nelle sue nocche sbiancate dalla stretta feroce sui vestiti dell’altro, tanto che devono essere le mani di Luke ad afferrare i suoi polsi e sotto il suo tocco leggero la sua presa si scioglie, pianissimo, finché le sue dita non scivolano via dall’orlo della giacca e si arrampicano sul suo petto con urgenza fino ad ancorarsi alle sue spalle.

È a quel punto che Luke si aggrappa alla sua nuca, lasciandosi andare completamente a quel bacio, e le sue labbra sono così morbide che Han deve bloccarsi in un sospiro frustrato, mentre avverte contro i palmi il calore del suo corpo – ed è un sollievo non sentirlo più freddo come un pezzo di ghiaccio a rabbrividire contro di lui. Il primo a staccarsi è l’apprendista Jedi, decisamente troppo presto, lasciandolo scontento e anelante, e si preme contro la sua fronte a riprendere fiato e autocontrollo, per quanto poco possa conservarne a starsene così vicino al capitano. Quello tiene gli occhi ostinatamente socchiusi, i palmi delle mani posati sulle sue scapole quasi avesse timore di romperlo, a toccarlo troppo, e Luke non ha certo bisogno di scrutare nella sua mente per capire cosa gli sta passando per la testa.

«Vedi che sono qui, Han».

«Lo so, piccolo, lo so…» mugugna il capitano, la voce arrochita da un misto di imbarazzo e altro, un impulso che lo spinge a riaprire gli occhi e cercare di riprendersi, ché a starsene così appiccicato al ragazzo finisce per concentrarsi davvero troppo su tutte quelle stupide minuzie – il contatto pelle contro, il rumore del suo respiro, l’odore di disinfettante che ancora gli resta incollato addosso come una pellicola sottile ma che pure, su di lui, è tutt’altro che sgradevole – e finire a blaterare cose di cui a mente fredda potrebbe pentirsi.

«… vedo soprattutto che ti sei ripreso proprio bene» conclude e il suo sguardo tralascia rapidamente gli occhi azzurri di Luke e le sue labbra arrossate e invitanti per concentrarsi sui suoi… piedi e sul modo in cui si tiene sulle punte per restare contro la sua fronte. L’apprendista Jedi sembra intercettare il verso di quell’occhiata, perché si disincaglia dalla sua presa in una sola mossa e torna a fronteggiarlo a braccia conserte, fissandolo in un modo molto simile a quello a cui ricorrerebbe la Principessa Leia un attimo prima di redarguirlo, e Han finisce per ricondurre quella palese somiglianza al fatto che quei due passino un po’ troppo tempo assieme per i suoi gusti.

«E io vedo che tu non perdi mai le vecchie abitudini, _capitano Solo_ » lo richiama Luke e poi, prima che l’amico possa cambiare un’altra volta discorso, lo incalza con un rassegnato «Te ne andrai presto, non è così? È per questo che sei venuto?».

Han gli rivolge una smorfia scocciata e apre le braccia, quasi a dire che si arrende, ma poi riparte alla carica, lasciando ricadere le mani contro i fianchi in un rumore secco.

«Ero venuto perché volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene e finché non ti sarai ripreso, resto qui… anche perché Chewbe ha qualche problema a ultimare le riparazioni».

La coda di quella frase il capitano non gliela rivolge guardandolo in faccia ma si volta e si infila le mani nelle tasche, fingendo un improvviso interesse per il muro contro cui sta addossata la branda dell’amico. È palese che dal suo punto di vista la conversazione sia finita ma Luke sa essere molto più testardo di lui, quando ci si mette, e lo aggira lentamente un passo lungo dopo l’altro, le braccia ancora strette al petto, finché non si appoggia con i polpacci contro il bordo della sua branda e fa capolino nel campo visivo di Han, che è costretto a spostare precipitosamente lo sguardo sull’angolo opposto del letto.

«Ma io sarò completamente ristabilito molto presto e non penso che Chewbacca ci metterà troppo, se qualcuno della base gli dà una mano».

La voce di Luke sa essere tragicamente dolce persino quando fa l’adulto, lui che dei due è il più giovane, e non è che il capitano possa tapparsi le orecchie oltre che ostinarsi a non fissarlo, pur di sottrarsi all’effetto che gli fa sentirlo rivolgersi a lui in quel modo, che profuma di altri momenti assieme molto meno contrastati e molto più… intimi e piacevoli.

«Piccolo, sembra quasi che tu non veda l’ora di farmi andare via di qui. Non è che vuoi campo libero con Vossignoria la Principessa, eh?» insinua alla fine, ammantandosi del suo più pungente sarcasmo e gli rivolge un occhiolino complice ma Luke non ci casca e scuote la testa, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile, prima di lasciarsi andare in un tonfo sulla sua branda, che geme e stride in modo sinistro sotto il suo peso, quasi minacciando di spezzarsi.

«Sono tuo amico, Han, vorrei solo sapere cosa ne sarà di te» confessa, i palmi premuti contro le ginocchia, mentre lo guarda di sotto in su, e per il capitano diventa impossibile sfuggire alla ricerca spasmodica dei suoi occhi azzurri, mentre tre anni di avventure spericolate vissute insieme da un capo all’altro della galassia sembrano riassalirli in una volta sola, lasciandoli a corto di parole per un carico di sensazioni decisamente insopportabile da gestire in solitudine.

«Per essere “amici”, facciamo un po’ di cose che gli amici normali non fanno, non trovi?».

Han Solo si sporge, premendosi con una mano sulla sua spalla in una stretta asciutta, e finalmente si permette di guardarlo in faccia per rivolgergli la più insinuante delle sue espressioni e tanto basta a Luke per essere lui quello che abbassa il capo ma è un sollievo che ha vita breve, il tempo che il ragazzo rimugini su quelle parole cercando la giusta risposta.

«… hai ragione, Han, per me sei più di un amico e a maggior ragione sono preoccupato per il tuo futuro».

Ah, con Luke Skywalker non si può vincere, pensa il capitano, scuotendo stancamente la testa, e si stacca da lui, solo per lasciarsi andare a gambe larghe sul bordo della branda, perché ha bisogno di un appoggio per riprendere il controllo di quella discussione che gli sta rapidamente sfuggendo di mano. Luke segue quel movimento con lo sguardo, sobbalzando quando tutto il peso dell’amico impatta con il materasso in un tonfo secco, e resta in silenzio senza offrirgli alcuna sponda che non sia l’occasione di tornare a parlare e spiegarsi, evitando le battute.

«Senti, piccolo, questa cosa che tu e Vossignoria state facendo è bella, dico davvero, e avete un gran fegato…».

Han guarda fisso davanti a sé, mentre gesticola lentamente come cercando parole che non arrivano, perché a inventarsi storie è più bravo quando deve contrabbandare merci illegali che quando deve mentire sulle sue tutt’altro che semplici sensazioni nei riguardi di quei due testardi che l’hanno trascinato in un guaio assolutamente ingestibile dal suo punto di vista.

«… ma io ho ancora una taglia che pende sulla mia testa di cui sbarazzarmi e due o tre affari abbastanza personali da sbrigare, mi spiego?» esclama, enumerando quei dati un dito dopo l’altro che sbucano dal suo pugno chiuso, come a sottolineare l’estrema urgenza che lo spinge lontano da quella base e da tutti i problemi in cui la Resistenza potrebbe coinvolgerlo, ancora una volta.

Luke puntella i gomiti contro le cosce e gli dà la schiena, prima di posare una guancia sulle mani intrecciate mollemente e replicare, per nulla impressionato da quel suo serissimo elenco di _cose_ : «E sei sicuro che questi… affari personali non possano essere rimandati a dopo la fine di questa guerra? In fondo non hai nulla che ti leghi al tuo lavoro da contrabbandiere, no?».

«Ed è esattamente questo il punto, piccolo!» ribatte Han, puntando l’indice e il pollice nella sua direzione come a mimare una pistola, e assottiglia le labbra in una delle sue espressioni di sufficienza che Luke non può fare a meno di trovare comiche persino mentre sono impegnati in un discorso serio.

«Legami. Io non ho intenzione di legarmi a niente e nessuno, neanche a un’idea. Non ho scelto di fare il contrabbandiere per caso. Voglio che la mia vita sia un’unica, folle corsa sul Falcon con a fianco il mio fedele co-pilota e nessuno a cui rendere conto… beh a parte i creditori, purtroppo».

Han fa spallucce e anche se vorrebbe credere che la discussione finirà lì, gli basta vedere il modo in cui Luke atteggia la bocca a un sorriso triste per capire che sta arrivando qualcosa di peggio di una sgridata, qualcosa che probabilmente assomiglia a un profondo senso di compassione – sentimento di cui gradirebbe non essere oggetto da parte di nessuno, men che meno di uno dei suoi più cari amici.

«Sai, prima di incontrare il vecchio Ben…» sussurra Luke, dandogli completamente le spalle e fissando il vuoto davanti a sé come se vi vedesse improvvisamente emergere dalle nebbie del passato dei panorami che ha quasi dimenticato.

«… non vedevo l’ora di abbandonare il mio pianeta natale e i miei zii per andare a unirmi ai piloti della Resistenza. Poi… beh, li ho persi… e sono stato libero di andare dove volevo, senza più legami, sì… ma era una falsa libertà. Mi sono ritrovato solo, almeno finché non ho ritrovato qualcosa di nuovo a cui appartenere…» esita l’apprendista Jedi e a quel punto sembra più che si ritrovi a parlare per dar voce ai suoi pensieri, piuttosto che per convincere il suo amico a restare. In fondo non lo costringerebbe mai a fare qualcosa che non vuole ma adesso che la possibilità che si allontani si fa più consistente e reale, ora che lui stesso potrebbe essere costretto a partire, tanti dubbi rimasti sepolti troppo a lungo tornano a fare capolino nella superficie dei suoi pensieri.

«C’era la Forza e c’erano gli ideali della Resistenza… e c’eravate anche tu e Leia, Han» conclude, quasi ritornando al centro esatto di quella stanza, e torna a inclinare il capo un po’ all’indietro, in tempo per cogliere con la coda dell’occhio il modo in cui Han Solo, testa contro il muro e mani sprofondate nel materasso, si ostina a sfuggire all’esame del suo sguardo, soprattutto su quell’ultimo accenno, che gli fruga nel petto con più indiscrezione di due dita tese e intrusive.

«E tu non hai mai provato il desiderio di appartenere a qualcosa, Han? Non ti è mai venuta la voglia di fermarti da qualche parte e provare a stringere dei legami… capire cosa significa avere a cuore delle persone?».

«Vedi, _piccolo_ » Luke lo va a sollecitare su argomenti decisamente scomodi e Han ci mette tutto il lato più aspro e menefreghista del suo sarcasmo in quel soprannome che vuole quasi diventare una beffa, per impedirsi di andare a risvegliare riflessioni che ha sempre accuratamente evitato di formulare, persino nel chiuso della sua mente.

«È per questo che tu vuoi fare il Cavaliere Jedi o come diavolo si dice e io ho scelto di essere quello che sono. Io non sono mai appartenuto a niente e niente è mai appartenuto a me. Quel poco che ho me lo sono dovuto sudare».

Ci sono ricordi, lì da qualche parte, che a quelle parole si affollano per tormentarlo e sembrano andare a braccetto con l’espressione che l’amico gli rivolge, come a dirgli che nella sua vita finora non c’è nulla di invidiabile, non se assomiglia a una gigantesca fuga dal terrore di restare solo.

O forse Luke non gli sta dicendo assolutamente niente ed è lui che si sta facendo coinvolgere un po’ troppo da quel discorso, ed è per questo che non può non abbandonarsi a un tono vittorioso, quando trova un modo efficace per ribattere ai suoi timori, prima ancora che alle insinuazioni dell’amico: «E poi, ehi, ho i miei legami. Ho il Falcon e la mia amicizia con Chewbe e so che loro non mi tradiranno mai e mi sta bene così».

Ma Luke è sleale e gli sorride con fin troppa indulgenza, mentre si scioglie dalla sua posa ripiegata e si inclina all’indietro, fino a toccarlo spalla contro spalla, le sue dita sul materasso che sfiorano le sue senza toccarle davvero.

«So che magari la cosa non ti interessa, Han, ma ci sono altre persone in questa galassia che non ti tradirebbero mai. Persone che sono disposte ad aspettare anche che tu abbia risolto i tuoi _problemi personali_ » e lì Luke non sta parlando solo di sé, ché la sua cotta spaziale per la Principessa Leia non lo rende cieco a sufficienza da non vedere che non è solo lui ad aver approfondito la sua amicizia con il contrabbandiere più veloce della galassia.

«Magari queste persone in cambio pretenderebbero qualcosa. Tipo promesse e tempo e attenzioni e… responsabilità!» lo liquida Han, con un cenno scocciato del capo, e nei suoi occhi scuri l’apprendista Jedi legge tutto il fastidio che quell’uomo può provare al solo sentirsi nominare la fatica di dover stabilire un rapporto troppo lungo e duraturo con qualcun altro, a dimostrazione che dei due, in quelle faccende, il più _piccolo_ non è esattamente Luke.

«Ti svelo un segreto, Han: è così che funzionano i rapporti fra le persone. Un po’ prendi e un po’ dai, non puoi tenerti tutto tu senza dare niente in cambio!» esclama, mettendoci forse una punta d’ironia di troppo nel modo in cui solleva la mano e gli dà una pacca nella spalla.

«Ma sentilo! Adesso ti metti anche a fare la parte di mia madre, eh? Tu ti sei rimesso fin troppo bene, se hai tutta questa voglia di parlare» sbotta scandalizzato Han, puntandogli un dito contro il viso con fare accusatorio, e l’amico prorompe in una risata fin troppo divertita per i suoi gusti, qualcosa per cui potrebbe decidere di sentirsi offeso per parecchio.

«Merito della Bacta… anzi, no, delle storielle» continua a prenderlo in giro Luke ma la mano ancora posata al centro della sua schiena si muove, stringendogli la spalla in un massaggio energico, quasi a fargli capire che non se la deve prendere troppo, se lo sfotte, perché magari un po’ se lo merita.

L’apprendista Jedi è così distratto a ridere della sua espressione offesa che finisce per non accorgersi del modo in cui si trasforma in un ghigno malizioso, di quelli che Han mette su soltanto quando sta tramando un tiro mancino particolarmente gustoso o si prepara a farsi i complimenti da solo con qualche stupida battuta che rende la sua faccia ancora più da schiaffi.

«Conosco altre due o tre storielle capaci di farti riprendere anche meglio…» lo provoca e questa volta tocca alla sua mano sollevarsi dal materasso e infilarsi sotto la giacca dell’amico, mentre il suo sguardo scivola con fin troppo compiacimento sulla mascella squadrata del ragazzo e sul modo in cui, sotto la zazzera di capelli biondi, i suoi occhi azzurri e il suo viso pulito continuino a restare quelli di un ragazzino sognatore, nonostante tre anni di lotte e avventure avrebbero dovuto lasciare ben altri segni su di lui.

Luke avverte quasi immediatamente la pressione delle sue dita che si arrampicano lungo le costole, persino attraverso lo spessore impicciante del suo maglione, come il suo palmo si fermi contro la sua vita in una presa un po’ più possessiva e molto meno esitante di qualche minuto prima, e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, salvo richiuderla immediatamente, facendo la figura del pesce rosso che fa bolle nella boccia.

Poi si volta e con un’espressione che finge più sorpresa di quella che sta provando, esclama annuendo scetticamente: «Scommetto che per queste qui non hai bisogno di tanti giri di parole…».

C’è un attimo di silenzio fra di loro ma solo perché si degnano di guardarsi come hanno evitato di fare fino a questo momento, e se nelle iridi azzurre dell’apprendista Jedi ci sono ancora tante domande inespresse, negli occhi scuri del capitano c’è una voglia prepotente che rende l’atmosfera in quella stanza incredibilmente tesa e densa di tanti sottintesi che basterebbero a far arrossire l’amico per parecchi giorni a venire.

«Lo vedi che quando vuoi sai essere perspicace, piccolo?» sussurra Han e il suo sguardo indugia con tanta, compiaciuta insistenza sulle sue labbra piene, che Luke rabbrividisce più per il devastante effetto di quell’occhiata che per la vicinanza esasperante della sua bocca contro il suo viso e del suo respiro sulla pelle, che lo riscalda più di quanto qualsiasi “rudimentale macchinario” potrebbe mai fare per quella stanza, fino a un attimo prima era troppo fredda e troppo vuota.

Luke trova che Han sia tremendamente contraddittorio, quando un attimo prima afferma orgogliosamente di non volersi legare a niente e nessuno e l’attimo dopo quasi gli si butta addosso, slanciandosi sulle sue labbra con l’urgenza di un assetato nel deserto. Eppure non ha alcuna voglia di sottolineare quel particolare, mentre si arrende al suo assalto e inclina appena la testa un attimo prima che quello riesca anche solo a sfiorare le sue labbra. Lascia che il capitano lo morda, con un entusiasmo che non riesce a dissimulare neanche se si impegna, e gli va incontro ricambiandolo a modo suo, le dita ancora ancorate alla sua spalla e la mano libera che gli stropiccia una guancia, attirandolo ancora di più contro il suo viso.

Non è lui quello a cui spettano le reprimende ai comportamenti incoscienti del suo amico, Leia è sempre stata più brava a rimettergli un po’ di sale in zucca, sarà che il piglio della principessa energica e autorevole ce l’ha nel sangue, quella ragazza meravigliosa. Il suo rapporto con il capitano si è, dopotutto, sempre più svolto nei gesti che nelle parole, tutto concentrato nel non detto – a volte imbarazzato, a volte troppo colmo di sensazioni che non andavano spiegate, pena perdersele per strada fino a renderle banali – degli sguardi rubati fra una missione e l’altra, dei toni preoccupati con cui richiamarsi alla prudenza, delle pacche sulle spalle fin troppo sollevate, quando tutto quello che doveva andare male non era riuscito a scalfirli, degli abbracci quasi fraterni scambiati per ritrovare la presenza concreta dell’altro sotto le mani.

E sotto le mani di Han Luke vorrebbe perdersi, davvero, quando si sbarazzano della sua giacca e lo spingono contro il materasso e tutto ciò che può fare lui per ricambiarlo è strattonarlo per il gilet finché il capitano non se ne libera con due mosse secche delle braccia, il tutto restando appiccicato alla sua bocca come se ne avesse disperatamente bisogno anche solo per respirare.

È un complicato intreccio di gambe quello che segue sulla branda troppo piccola e troppo rumorosa della sua stanza, il suo ginocchio che si incunea fra le cosce di Han e quello di Han che si preme contro il suo inguine, mentre il capitano cerca di tenersi il posto di comando tutto per sé e Luke cede giocosamente alle sue pressioni ma senza concedergli l’onore delle armi con tanta facilità.

Quando i palmi ruvidi di Han risalgono lungo la sua schiena, scoprendogliela per riuscire a toccare con tutto l’agio possibile la pelle nuda, il primo impatto con l’aria troppo fredda della stanza è quasi devastante e l’apprendista Jedi non può fare a meno di sibilargli contro la bocca un verso di fastidio, separandosi dolorosamente dai suoi baci troppo profondi e troppo insinuanti.

«Cos’è… ti dà fastidio un po’ di freddo dopo tutta la neve in cui ti sei rotolato?» lo prende in giro Han, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita, ma le sue dita che si arrampicano lungo le vertebre sembrano avere ragione di ogni tremito di freddo per trasformarlo in ben altro genere di brividi, da far scattare le anche dell’amico per andare incontro al suo ginocchio mezzo affondato nel materasso senza tanti complimenti.

«Ti ricordo che sono nato su un pianeta desertico…» lo richiama Luke, arricciando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso storto, ancora arrossato e umido dei loro baci, e che disciplina mostruosa deve imporsi il capitano, per non rituffarcisi subito sopra con la fretta di un adolescente inesperto ed entusiasta.

«Io invece ne ho girati così tanti che neanche ci faccio più caso, al cambio di clima» ghigna l’amico in risposta e, a sottolineare quanto la situazione lo diverta immensamente, strattona verso l’alto il resto del maglione, scoprendogli la pancia e costringendolo a sussultare in un respiro mozzato di sorpresa e fastidio, fino a premersi completamente contro il suo petto. Per un attimo Luke è costretto ad ammettere che quel contatto col suo corpo, quello sì davvero caldo, lo manda in crisi più di quanto non sia disposto a dimostrargli in questo momento, in cui per dispetto sarebbe quasi capace di mollarlo lì e tanti saluti a tutti.

Poi ci ripensa ed è la sua volta di afferrargli l’orlo della maglietta bianca e tirarlo a due mani in uno strattone energico, scoprendogli tutta la schiena con tanta rapidità che Han è costretto a stringere i denti per non prorompere in un grido infastidito.

«Vedo che proprio non ci fai caso, Han, sì».

Il capitano era quasi disposto ad ammettere che forse quella stanza è persino più fredda della caverna di un Wampa ma Luke, il bastardo, lo fissa con un sorrisetto soddisfatto dei suoi che proprio si merita una lezione ed è così che si sfila il resto della maglietta in un colpo solo e se ne resta orgogliosamente a petto nudo sopra di lui ad esclamare: «Vedi? Nessun problema».

La pelle d’oca lo tradisce più del tremito che gli fa battere i denti ma l’apprendista Jedi è più impegnato a _vedere_ altro e notare come il corpo del capitano resti sempre discretamente in forma, probabilmente anche per merito di tutto il movimento a cui le loro avventure li costringono.

«Oh sì, sì, vedo… che sei troppo occupato a trattenere il fiato per non tremare!» mormora Luke, cercando di non sembrare troppo assorto mentre il suo sguardo azzurro indugia in modo fin troppo palese sul torso nudo di Han, sui muscoli ben delineati del petto e sulla pancia, che finisce a punzecchiare con la punta del dito, provando a mascherare le sue reazioni.

Han Solo non saprà usare la Forza ma non gli serve per accorgersi del modo in cui Luke lo sta scrutando; in barba al freddo assurdo di quella stanza non si pente della sua mossa troppo azzardata ma si piega sulle braccia con fin troppo compiacimento ed esclama a pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso: «E tu il fiato lo stai trattenendo perché ti piace quello che vedi, eh?».

Il capitano è abbastanza vicino da cogliere al primo sguardo il rossore sospetto che colora appena le guance dell’amico ed è la prima volta in tutta la serata che Han Solo riesce ad avere ragione di Luke Skywalker. L’evento va festeggiato, magari approfittando del fatto che quest’ultimo è troppo impegnato a fingere che lui non ci abbia azzeccato, da lasciarlo fare mentre gli scosta le ginocchia e riesce finalmente a sistemarsi fra le sue cosce, intrappolandolo contro il materasso.

«E poi fra poco non avrai più da lamentarti per la temperatura nella stanza, te lo assicuro…» lo incalza Han e persino attraverso il tessuto spesso del maglione che si porta ancora mezzo incastrato addosso Luke lo avverte tutto, il contatto costole contro costole del suo corpo abbastanza caldo da avverare quella previsione da sbruffone all’istante.

L’apprendista Jedi gli sbruffa qualcosa contro il viso ma poi sembra ripensarci e scuote il capo, infilandogli le dita nei capelli e tirandoselo in un bacio rassegnato, perché il loro tempo assieme è già troppo risicato, per sprecarlo in una discussione che negherebbe soltanto l’ovvio. Le mani di Han, pietosamente, rinunciano a disfarsi del suo maglione e scendono più in basso, ancorandosi alla cintura ancora ingabbiata nei passanti dei pantaloni prima di andare a manomettere la fibbia di metallo che la tiene chiusa.

Luke lo sente strusciarsi contro il suo inguine e gli va incontro, agganciandosi con una gamba al suo fianco e tirandoselo ancora più vicino, mentre le sue dita – tutte nocche e impazienza – mimano i suoi movimenti e incespicano nel metallo tintinnante della fibbia e poi nel bottone e nella cerniera della patta, nell’ostinato tentativo di portare a termine quel compito senza fare troppi errori.

Ogni pretesa di autocontrollo, però, evapora come se la neve di Hoth fosse improvvisamente stata teletrasportata su Tatooine e abbandonata sotto il sole impietoso del pianeta, quando la mano di Han si infila nei suoi pantaloni e lo stringe nella sua presa grande e salda, facendogli mancare un battito e il fiato, che si condensa in un singhiozzo fin troppo compiaciuto contro la sua bocca.

«Ci stiamo divertendo, piccolo…».

Il capitano si prende gioco dei suoi occhi socchiusi e della sua espressione intenta, mentre si stacca dalle sua labbra e la sua bocca scivola più giù, scavalcando il collo del maglione per incastrarsi nell’incavo del collo, ma gli è altrettanto difficile non prodursi in un gemito entusiasta quando l’apprendista Jedi gli restituisce il favore e scavalca in punta di dita sia l’orlo dei pantaloni che l’elastico dei boxer, andando a sfiorare la pelle nuda e anticipando – per una volta – in sfacciataggine persino l’amico.

«Non per guastarti la festa, Han…» sospira Luke, mentre al centro del suo petto si espande un grumo di sensazioni soffici e calde, come una bolla che minaccia di esplodere ogni secondo di più che la punta della lingua di Han gli percorre i muscoli tesi del collo, seguendo il verso pulsante della sua giugulare, e i suoi denti mordono lasciando segni rossi che, per grazia di quell’abbigliamento accollato, potrà nascondere senza problemi.

«… ma avrei ventun’anni… non ti sembra che sto cominciando a diventare un po’ troppo grande per questo soprannome?» conclude e non gli sembra vero di trovare un appiglio per tenergli testa, di nuovo, ma poi Han – quel disgraziato – fa quella cosa bellissima di liberarlo per metà dall’intrico incrociato dei pantaloni e dell’intimo e di spingersi contro il suo ventre, scontrandosi in un contatto profondo di nocche e pelle umida e tesa che lo devasta e lo lascia assolutamente a corto di parole e voglia di discutere.

Han ride sotto i baffi, deliziato da quella reazione, e si struscia ancora contro di lui, solo per sentirlo inarcare di nuovo la schiena e incollarsi completamente al suo torso nudo, mentre sotto le sue labbra il sussulto violento del ragazzo che si tramuta in un gemito soffocato echeggia in una vibrazione che lo assorda più di un urlo a pieni polmoni contro i suoi timpani.

«Se ci tieni così tanto a sottolineare la tua età… forse non sei così grande… _piccolo_ » lo prende in giro ma il sospiro caldissimo che gli spedisce attorno al lobo è sufficiente perché Luke torni a riconsiderare quel nomignolo come davvero _piacevole_ , nonostante tutte le implicazioni che si porta dietro.

Han invece si incanta a osservare di sottecchi il modo in cui l’amico si morde il labbro inferiore, per reprimere un altro lamento che potrebbe rendere fin troppo palese agli altri occupanti della base cosa stanno combinando, e per un attimo perde il filo del discorso e anche un bel pezzo della sua lucidità, soprattutto quando avverte il suo pugno stringerlo con forza e sfregare con deciso impegno, nel vano tentativo di invitarlo a fare altrettanto senza dirglielo direttamente.

Il capitano si sente magnanimo e per qualche secondo tutto ciò che l’apprendista Jedi percepisce sono le sue dita che si prendono gioco della sua impazienza e della pressione che monta nel sangue e fluisce in basso, rendendogli la testa leggera e i pensieri rarefatti come l’aria fredda e ghiacciata di Hoth, ed è tutto così perfettamente struggente che anche il profilo netto dei denti di Han che gli affonda in un lobo contribuisce soltanto a renderlo ancora più euforico.

Han è talmente preso dalla sua mano, dal modo in cui gli si aggrappa alla spalla e chiede di più di quelle carezze energiche e senza impegno, che come sempre si monta la testa e decide di strafare. È così che Luke lo sente allontanarsi e starebbe quasi per protestare per quell’improvviso distacco, ma le mani grandi del capitano sono già sui suoi fianchi e gli stanno strattonando via pantaloni e mutande in una mossa sola, perché durante certe manovre i vestiti diventano di troppo, freddo o non freddo raggelante.

«E poi vedila così…» lo sente esordire, mentre Han si gode tutta la discesa dei suoi pantaloni che lo lasciano sempre più nudo un centimetro dopo l’altro, lanciandogli occhiate che Luke definirebbe a dir poco imbarazzanti, ma sempre meno della considerazione che lo raggiunge qualche istante dopo, lasciandolo assolutamente incredulo.

«… non sei più tanto piccolo quando ti cali le mutande».

Non contento della sua terribile battuta, Han ha pure il barbaro coraggio di rivolgergli un occhiolino che nelle sue intenzioni dovrebbe essere seducente e Luke resta interdetto per il lungo istante necessario al capitano per riuscire a sfilargli i pantaloni via dalle caviglie. È solo a quel punto che l’apprendista Jedi si riscuote e le sue sopracciglia si corrugano in un’espressione di puro sconforto, mentre sbotta, puntellandosi sui palmi delle mani: «Han! … Leia ha proprio ragione quando ti dà del pezzente!».

«Ehi, cos’è tutta questa freddezza, adesso? Pensavo apprezzassi il complimento!» replica Han, mortalmente offeso, gattonandogli sopra prima che il ragazzo possa riflettere troppo a lungo su quell’uscita infelice e decidere che il loro breve ma intenso incontro finisce lì.

«Oh, sì! Non vedi come sono emozionato? Così tanto che forse ho bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendermi» lo minaccia Luke e il capitano sembra prendere molto sul serio le sue parole, a giudicare dal modo in cui si blocca sopra di lui ed esita, ma soltanto per un istante.

«… cos’è, adesso ti metti a fare anche tu la madamigella offesa? Non è che mi stai passando un po’ troppo tempo con Vossignoria Sua Altezza?» insinua Han e per quanto sarcasmo voglia metterci in quella frase, mentre procede ad afferrare Luke per i polsi un attimo prima che gli sfugga dalle dita, l’apprendista Jedi lo avverte tutto, il velo di fitta gelosia che ricopre quelle parole, e non sa bene se esserne divertito o sentirsi toccato da quell’accenno alla sua adorata Principessa.

«Che c’è, Han, geloso?» gli sussurra in un sorrisetto che, nonostante tutto, è dispettosamente vittorioso e si avvicina al suo viso, tentatore, tanto che il capitano è quasi disposto a capitolare sotto il peso di quello sguardo troppo azzurro che tira in ballo parole pesanti, non fosse che qualsiasi risposta gli venga in mente è lontanissima dalla realtà.

Certo che è geloso, almeno quello con se stesso riesce ad ammetterlo, ma da qui a sapere _di chi_ , beh, è tutta un’altra storia. È così che si preme contro la sua fronte e stando bene attento a non sfiorarlo troppo – o perderà quel briciolo di baldanza che è riuscito a recuperare – replica alle sue insinuazioni spocchiose con altrettanta boria: «E perché dovrei? In questo momento non mi pare che ti stai a divertire con lei!».

Il fatto che quell’affermazione sia drammaticamente vera non impedisce a Luke di distrarsi o, piuttosto, di tornare a concentrarsi su quello che sta accadendo a loro, su Han che se ne sta sospeso mezzo nudo su di lui e sui brividi che attraversano il suo stesso corpo,brividi causati dal freddo ma ancor più dal desiderio frustrato di riavere il capitano sopra e contro di lui come pochi istanti prima.

«Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te, Han».

Quella battuta Luke la sussurra appena e basta il tono che assume a riscuotere Han e costringerlo a focalizzarsi nuovamente su loro due, su ciò che stanno facendo, sul suo corpo seminudo sotto il suo e sul semplice contatto dei suoi palmi con la pelle tenera dell’interno dei polsi, su cui i suoi pollici scorrono massaggiandoli piano, mentre ogni voglia di litigare scolora nello sguardo fisso che gli rivolge e nel silenzio imbambolato che cala ancora una volta su di loro.

Ci sono degli irrisolti complicati, nel fiume di parole che non si scambiano, qualcosa che un giorno riaffiorerà troppo prepotente per essere ignorato e che dovranno affrontare, ma non è questo il momento. In questo momento ci sono solo le labbra dell’apprendista Jedi che tornano a posarsi su di lui, quelle labbra morbide che lo attirano in un bacio soffocante per quanto poco respiro gli lasciano in corpo, per quanto lo fanno annaspare alla disperata ricerca di uno sfogo, mentre Han lo schiaccia contro il materasso e questa volta con tutta l’intenzione di fare sul serio.

Luke le sente, le mani del capitano che gli liberano i polsi e si mettono a vagare senza posa sotto il suo maglione, lo torturano come più in basso fa con il resto del suo corpo, mentre si struscia teso e bollente fra le sue natiche anche se è ancora troppo presto per andare fino in fondo, e lui stesso si ritrova a premersi contro la sua pancia, in cerca di un sollievo che non arriva. C’è solo la frustrazione di non potersi sfogare ancora e le dita di Han sono troppo lontane, mentre risalgono sopra il suo maglione e gli afferrano il mento, costringendolo ad abbassare il capo e fissarlo, quando la sua bocca si posa sulla sua ma in un bacio così rapido e divertito da renderlo ancora più impaziente.

È quando la punta ruvida del suo pollice gli sfiora il labbro inferiore, tirandolo appena verso il basso finché non ha l’agio di scavalcare il profilo netto dei denti con la punta dell’indice e del medio che Luke capisce fino in fondo dove vuole andare a parare e lo lascia fare. Si lascia sfiorare la punta della lingua dai suoi polpastrelli, gli intrappola le nocche contro gli incisivi in un morso leggero e un po’ se la ride in un angolino nascosto di se stesso del modo fin troppo ingenuo in cui il capitano, che tanto si vanta delle sue esperienze e della sua vita sregolata, dimostra quanto quel preciso particolare del suo corpo lo faccia letteralmente impazzire.

E Han vorrebbe morire sul posto mentre avverte, molto più che vederla, la sua lingua che gli avvolge le falangi in un calore umido e insinuante, che gli penetra nelle ossa e lo lascia a boccheggiare silenziosamente, mentre maledice il fatto che quella bocca non sia altrove a inglobarlo completamente e giocare con la sua esasperazione come sta facendo con i suoi polpastrelli. È tutto dannatamente estenuante, soprattutto perché Luke non è uno di quegli sfacciati che lo guarda in faccia, consapevole dell’effetto che quelle manovre hanno su di lui, ma piuttosto se ne sta con lo sguardo basso sotto le palpebre socchiuse, negandogli anche la soddisfazione di leggere nelle sue iridi azzurre lo stesso smarrimento impaziente che gli monta in petto e gli graffia le costole nel disperato tentativo di erompere nell’aria rarefatta di quella stanza.

È quasi brusco quando giudica quella lenta tortura alla sua sanità mentale sufficiente e sfila le dita, percependo con fastidiosa nettezza sulla pelle umida ogni molecola di freddo di quel pianeta ghiacciato, ma si fa subito perdonare e Luke si trova coinvolto in un bacio così impreciso e affamato che se pure Han glielo dicesse direttamente, quanta voglia ha di lui in questo momento, non risulterebbe altrettanto esplicito.

Le sue falangi che si piegano, sicure e scivolose, facendosi strada un centimetro dopo l’altro dentro di lui sono il ponte che separa l’apprendista Jedi dalla perdita, totale e volutissima, di ogni resistenza, sono passi precisi e indiscreti che lo avvicinano ogni secondo di più all’idea vergognosa di cominciare a pregare – addirittura – purché il capitano la smetta di girarci intorno, a tutta quella caotica e appiccicosissima faccenda. Luke sente le sue dita frugargli dentro come se gli stessero rimescolando direttamente tutti i pensieri, per trasformarli in unico flusso indistinto e spasmodicamente concentrato sul modo in cui quei polpastrelli forzano i suoi muscoli a rilasciarsi, per poter scivolare più a fondo e stuzzicarlo lì dove quei tocchi si trasformano in scosse di elettricità purissima, da squassargli le vertebre e lasciarlo senza forze, ringraziando che ci sia un materasso sotto di lui a sorreggerlo dalla caduta.

Il ragazzo non è nemmeno sicuro che Han abbia poi davvero necessità della sua mano che pure continua a intrattenerlo con testarda insistenza, perché assistere al devastante effetto delle sue manovre su di lui, delle sue dita che intanto sono diventate tre e rendono l’ormai risicata attesa sempre più frustrante, è così dannatamente appagante che il capitano potrebbe anche cedere in quel preciso istante e dirsi comunque soddisfatto.

Non lo fa, invece, limitandosi a privare l'amico del piacevolissimo surrogato delle sue dita e godendosi con fin troppo compiacimento la rabbia con cui quello reagisce al suo improvviso allontanamento, tanto che riesce persino a stappargli un «Oh, ti prego» subito affogato in una bestemmia rimasta intrappolata fra le labbra carnose strette all'inverosimile.

Ormai è così sicuro della sua vittoria che Han va di fretta, nemmeno si premura di sbarazzarsi del resto dei pantaloni che ancora gli restano aggrovigliati addosso, si ricongiunge a Luke in un abbraccio stretto attorno alla vita che è solo un complicato tassello dell'intreccio in cui si ritrovano, fatto di mani che si cercano, di gambe aggrovigliate che si fanno spazio fra un ginocchio e un polpaccio; fatto soprattutto del modo in cui l'amico gli si offre, spingendosi con tanto entusiasmo contro il suo inguine che il capitano si trova incastrato fra le due gambe in un turbine di sensazioni dolorosamente strette e spaventosamente piacevoli.

É a quel punto che Han commette un errore madornale, rivolgendo a Luke una frase che lo tocca più di qualsiasi sciocca battuta potrebbe sparare nel momento meno opportuno. Si allunga contro il suo orecchio, le sue unghie affondate nei suoi fianchi nel vano tentativo di tenerlo fermo, mentre si sta già facendo strada dentro di lui, in una mossa fluida e bollente che lo fa sciogliere in un gemito bassissimo e fin troppo entusiasta, e «Piccolo…» gli sussurra, mentre neanche il fatto che inspiri a fondo prima di ricominciare a parlare riesce a mascherare quanto sia persino più vicino di lui al limite.

«… credi che questo sia il momento giusto per usare la Forza?».

Lo vuole uccidere.

Luke spalanca gli occhi azzurri e fissa il soffitto – a proposito, da quanto quella macchia d’umidità è lì? – e pensa che se mai c’è stato un momento opportuno per essere tentato dal Lato Oscuro, beh, è _quello_. È come ricadere da una nuvola dorata in un fosso profondo e fitto di sassi aguzzi nel giro di tre secondi, e il fatto che lo scemo stia pure sorridendogli contro una guancia mentre si compiace di quella battuta non migliora affatto le cose.

In fondo persino la bruttissima uscita di qualche minuto prima è meravigliosa al confronto di questa… questa offesa. Va bene tutto, sul serio, ma la Forza no. La Forza va lasciata fuori da tutto questo e Luke è seriamente tentato di chiuderla lì giusto per assegnare una punizione esemplare al suo amico ma poi il dannato gli assesta la prima spinta, bloccandosi per metà fra le sue cosce, e il suo cervello va in blackout totale per più di qualche secondo.

L’irritazione, però, la vince su tutte e l’apprendista Jedi strizza gli occhi mentre si volta e «Tu non puoi usarla…» esordisce, per poi aggiungere precipitosamente: «Ma io sì e non so se la cosa ti conviene».

Han lo guarda e sorride, perché Luke Skywalker davvero arrabbiato è uno spettacolo raro ma sempre divertente, soprattutto perché gli fa tenerezza persino mentre i suoi grandi occhi azzurri lo fulminano sul posto, socchiusi in un’espressione di puro disappunto. Lo sottovaluta, persino, premendosi contro la sua fronte e provocandolo con il suo più insinuante fare da sbruffone: «Voglio proprio vedere!».

Potrebbe essere un’esortazione retorica e Luke potrebbe lasciar cadere la cosa lì e riprendere il discorso dopo ma sa benissimo che _dopo_ Han sarà con la testa per aria a bearsi del suo stato di temporanea pace interiore e fregarsene altamente di tutto quello che potrà rimproverargli a proposito della sua “mancanza di fede” e soprattutto di quanto la sua irriverenza su certi temi sia decisamente sconsigliabile.

Potrebbe ma invece annuisce, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra strette in un’espressione meditabonda, mentre almeno una parte della sua irritazione si sciupa nella considerazione che è pur sempre con Han che sta parlando e, insomma, vuole dargli una discreta lezioncina senza andarci giù troppo pesante. È per questo che, quando chiude gli occhi e per un attimo si isola completamente da tutto ciò che lo circonda – e ci vuole del bello e del buono, con il capitano così assolutamente _vicino_ a lui – il modo in cui il suo potere lo sfiora è così leggero e discreto che quello potrebbe benissimo distaccarsi dalla presa incorporea che lo immobilizza per i polsi.

Il punto è che Han una cosa del genere non l’ha mai provata in vita sua: nel tempo che il suo cervello ci mette a elaborare quella pressione fantasmatica che gli si arrampica sotto pelle e impastoia ogni tendine e ogni giuntura, finché non gli sembra di essere incastonato in un blocco di ghiaccio per quanta resistenza i suoi muscoli incontrano a ogni tipo di movimento, si ritrova con la schiena premuta contro il materasso nel giro di un battito di ciglia.

«Soddisfatto?».

Luke – e Han deve ancora capire bene come – adesso è _sopra_ di lui e gli grava addosso con un sorrisetto estremamente soddisfatto e dispettoso, i gomiti sprofondati nel materasso ai lati della sua testa, a respirare costole contro costole sul suo petto, tanto che il capitano avverte fin troppo bene il contatto della lana del maglione sulla pelle nuda ma non ha tempo di concentrarsi su quel fastidio che «Woah» riesce soltanto a mormorare, la mente svuotata di qualsiasi pensiero, perché quel ribaltamento di posizioni è stato inaspettato oltre ogni previsione.

I pensieri, invece, sembrano aggredire in una volta sola Luke, mentre «Cazzocazzocazzo», mentalmente scandito in una sequenza urlata senza stacchi, è quello che esprime il suo viso, che si trasforma in una maschera di puro panico, e ogni voglia di rivalsa viene spazzata via insieme a tutta la baldanza di pochi istanti prima.

«Beh… che c’è?» lo interroga Han, perplesso dal modo in cui l’amico è sbiancato, come se stesse di nuovo rischiando di finire assiderato in mezzo alla neve. E dire che dei due quello sconvolto dovrebbe essere lui, che ha appena perso per cinque secondi netti l’uso del suo corpo e si è trovato ribaltato a pancia all’aria da una forza – anzi _Forza_ – inspiegabile e qualcosa dentro di lui comincia a dubitare che fare certe battute in presenza di Luke sia poi così indicato.

«Ben… il vecchio Ben… cosa direbbe se scoprisse come uso la Forza…» balbetta l’apprendista Jedi e se non c’è terrore nei suoi occhi è solo perché è troppo occupato a provare una vergogna immensa, che torna immediatamente a ricolorargli le guance come due pomi rossi di sole. Il capitano, invece, ha già fatto un immenso sforzo di comprensione dell’evento inspiegabile che gli è appena accaduto e la sua scorta di riserve ossequiose l’ha prevedibilmente terminata, così piega un angolo della bocca all’insù in un sorrisetto scettico e «Ah, perché, il tuo Maestro è pure guardone?».

«Han, dannazione, finiscila!» sbotta Luke con un tono di voce strozzato che lo fa assomigliare a uno di quegli alunni stra-rispettosi che hanno appena combinato una marachella ma non vogliono essere colti con le mani nella marmellata dal loro maestro preferito. Han si limita a scuotere la testa e decide che per questa volta qualsiasi lezione introduttiva sulla Forza finisce lì, mentre le sue mani scattano e si agganciano di nuovo ai fianchi di Luke, sollevandogli appena l’orlo del maglione.

«Tu pensi troppo, piccolo».

Prima che l’amico possa dire altro, Han _spinge_ e questa volta non si limita a sfiorarlo appena, gli si incastra dentro con una tale, lenta inesorabilità che il viso corrucciato e imbarazzato sopra di lui si tramuta in una silenziosa maschera di piacere e tutte le piccole e grandi beghe possono essere rimandate a più tardi. Adesso tutto ciò che Luke riesce a fare è inarcare la schiena, mentre coi fianchi gli va incontro e quell’intrusione calda e ingombrante è così dolorosa e irresistibile assieme che lui l’asseconda in un mugugno afono e soddisfatto, finché la sua discesa non si interrompe, quando avverte gli spigoli delle sue anche contro la carne tenera delle cosce.

Vorrebbe riprendere fiato ma non è che ce ne sia tempo, non se Han lo incalza, impaziente e deciso come sempre, e si muove sotto di lui, facendolo sussultare appena e costringendolo a puntellarsi contro le sue spalle, per ricordargli che questa volta è lui che conduce il gioco. Luke inspira e gli lancia un’occhiata di sottecchi, prima di puntellarsi sulle ginocchia e issarsi sopra di lui, strappandogli un sussulto di protesta, quando lo priva improvvisamente di tutto il suo calore.

Ma è tutta una finta e Han non ha nemmeno il tempo di sentirne davvero la mancanza, che quello cala nuovamente su di lui, con tanta, esasperante lentezza da costringerlo a conficcare le unghie nei muscoli sudati dei fianchi e sperare di accelerare quel movimento… ma figurarsi se l’amico si fa trascinare in basso tanto facilmente.

Il punto è che a Luke piace prendersela dannatamente comoda, quando è lui ad avere il controllo; il capitano non ha ben capito se sia un effetto collaterale dei suoi allenamenti o se con l’attitudine a percepire ogni cosa che lo circonda con insopportabile precisione ci sia proprio nato.

Il punto è che Luke Skywalker è un dannato bastardo, punto e basta, perché ci dev’essere un’intenzione speciale nel torturarlo – magari per fargliela pagare per le sue battute, _ancora_! – nel modo in cui ondeggia sopra di lui, gli occhi socchiusi e una smorfia concentratissima in viso, e lo cattura fino all’ultimo centimetro; ma quando già sta per abituarsi alla morsa stretta e piacevolissima dei suoi muscoli contratti, ecco che risale e l’odioso freddo di quella stanza punge, che qualcuno alzi i riscaldamenti!

Luke non sarebbe d’accordo con quell’opinione, perché ogni volta che torna a calarsi sopra il capitano lo avverte un po’ meglio e un po’ più a fondo, gli brucia dentro spedendogli un brivido dopo l’altro su per la colonna vertebrale, fino alla nuca, perdendosi fra le sue scapole che si stringono mentre inarca la schiena in un guizzo improvviso; e poi di nuovo quel tremito profondo, che squassa ogni nervo e ogni osso incontri sul suo cammino, ridiscende giù, lì dove i loro corpi si uniscono e ogni affondo si fa strada in maniera sempre più perfetta, finché la distanza si fa troppo dolorosa per sopportarla con la stessa lucidità di qualche minuto prima.

È come venire trascinati sempre più a fondo da un vortice senza scampo, Han non sa se sia più ipnotizzato da quella litania di spinte che lo schiacciano contro il materasso con sempre più forza, finché le anche cominciano a dolere di quel torpore piacevolissimo che chiede di essere stuzzicato, ancora e ancora; o se sia il modo in cui Luke lo sovrasta, le labbra schiuse, gli occhi azzurri che gli si negano sotto le ciglia chiare, l’arco perfetto della sua schiena o il fatto che non possa che intravedere lontanamente il suo petto affannato e sudato sotto quel maglione che lo copre per metà, in un impeto di pudore o chissà cos’altro che rende ancora più eccitante immaginare come starebbe meglio senza.

Poi il capitano si stanca della contemplazione, perché l’apprendista Jedi è bello ma non sono solo i suoi occhi a reclamare soddisfazione in quel momento, e stacca una mano dal suo fianco, impugnandolo con forza prima che l’amico possa sfuggirgli, in barba all’occhiataccia di sottecchi che gli rivolge. A quel punto è per Luke molto difficile continuare a tenere entrambi sulla corda, non mentre le dita di Han scivolano sulla sua pelle tesa e umida in circoletti ampi ed energici, costringendolo a sfregarsi contro il suo palmo e aumentare il ritmo dei suoi fianchi, allontanandosi sempre meno dalle sue anche per sentirlo farsi strada con sempre più forza fra le sue natiche.

E poi Han comincia a muoversi sotto di lui, gli va incontro in una collisione di pelle contro pelle che non può essere ignorata, le sue dita premute nel fianco gli danno la direzione che sta smarrendo, troppo preso a seguire il verso della sua eccitazione che continua ad andare a stanarlo e colpirlo lì dove fa più bene, finché la sua mente non è immersa in una nebulosa soffocante e bollente di impulsi e del desiderio profondo e disperante di trovare uno sfogo a tutta quella pressione, che monta e non sembra voler raggiungere il culmine.

Nemmeno la vergogna ha più senso, mentre Luke finalmente abbassa lo sguardo e si concede di guardarsi e di guardarlo, il palmo ruvido del capitano che lo intrappola, il suo sguardo scuro e intento che segue ogni sussulto dei suoi fianchi, la mano che gli stringe una coscia sempre più dolorante e tutto il suo mondo che si riduce a quell’angolo risicato in cui i loro corpi si confondono e bruciano tutte le terminazioni nervose, finché non ha più la forza nemmeno di pensare.

Han di pensare ha smesso da prima di lui ma adesso è ancora più facile farsi trasportare da quel calore che lo opprime e non gli lascia scampo, dal peso del corpo dell’apprendista Jedi che gli cala tutto contro le ossa e i muscoli e lo intrappola meravigliosamente, ed è allora che la stretta della sua mano si fa feroce, perché dietro le palpebre già si intravede il miraggio del rilascio. E poi Luke si contorce in un gemito sottile, che blocca tutto dietro i denti che affondano nel labbro inferiore, e le sue unghie si conficcano a fondo nelle spalle del capitano, fino a lasciare dieci mezzelune rossissime, mentre si stringe tutto attorno a lui fino a inglobarlo completamente e gli viene fra le dita strettissime con un tremito violento che lo lascia ansimante e senza forze.

Han non ha bisogno di ulteriori stimoli, gli bastano poche altre spinte, difficoltose e assassine, fra quelle pareti così strette da affogarlo, per sollevare i fianchi più in alto e far sobbalzare il corpo di Luke, che già gli si sta abbandonando contro il petto, fino a liberarsi, caldo e impetuoso, dentro di lui e farlo rabbrividire ancora una volta di quella contaminazione piacevolissima che fa sospirare entrambi di soddisfazione.

Non ci sono tante parole, dopo. C’è l’apprendista Jedi che gli preme una guancia contro la sua, c’è il capitano che volta la testa e le loro labbra che si scontrano in un bacio torpido e scherzoso, che fa svaporare via quel po’ di tensione che ancora aleggiava su di loro, per lasciare spazio solo alla voglia di abbandonarsi su quel letto e dimenticare ogni preoccupazione.

«Direi che ti sei proprio rimesso bene» lo prende in giro Han, la mano libera che scivola sotto il maglione e tocca la pelle sudata della schiena, accarezzandogli negligentemente le vertebre una dopo l’altra.

Luke fa una smorfia divertita e si sfila piano, reprimendo un sibilo di fastidio, mentre il suo sguardo azzurro saetta in direzione del piccolo comodino di ferro addossato alla testiera della branda: «Cosa dice, dottore? Posso riprendere le mie occupazioni normali?».

«Oh, puoi anche salire sull’X-Wing e farti una trasvolata non-stop fino all’Orlo Interno e ritorno» lo prende in giro Han, la mano libera che gli scompiglia le ciocche di capelli sudati, mentre l’amico si allunga verso il cassetto e raggiunge un pacco di salviette autopulenti, lanciandogliele senza troppi preamboli.

A quelle parole Luke si rabbuia, gli occhi azzurri che evitano di incrociare lo sguardo soddisfatto del capitano, mentre tutto l’appagamento che ancora scorre violento nelle sue vene evapora rapidamente per lasciar posto alla preoccupazione della visione che ha avuto nelle nevi di Hoth, un attimo prima di perdere i sensi.

«Eh… purché il viaggio non lo faccia tu… non ora per lo meno» si ricorda di rispondere, provando a far sembrare quelle parole nulla più che una battuta buttata lì per tenergli testa.

«Certo che questo letto è stretto…» esordisce il capitano, voltandosi su un fianco mentre gli lascio un po’ di spazio per mettersi a sedere, e l’amico gli dà le spalle, ripiegato su se stesso mentre si perde nei suoi pensieri con tanta concentrazione che neanche fa caso al suo tentativo di cambiare discorso.

«… ma sempre meno stretto delle cuccette del Falcon. Andiamo, piccolo, resterò qui finché ce ne sarà bisogno».

Han non ha voglia di dare una risposta diretta a quella domanda. Non ha nemmeno voglia di pensarci, al momento e vorrebbe solo godersi la presenza del corpo caldo dell’amico a fianco al suo e ripensare al fatto che, come Cavaliere Jedi non saprebbe dire, ma sicuramente in quel genere di occupazioni sta più che semplicemente migliorando. Invece è costretto a fissare la sua schiena, mentre si ripulisce le mani, e chiedersi che senso abbia rimandare la partenza, se lo costringe ogni volta a sospirare di sollievo e contemporaneamente vivere nell’ansia, perché prima o poi non ci sarà più nulla da rinviare.

«Leia potrebbe avere bisogno di un buon pilota ancora a lungo…» lo prende in giro Luke o forse è solo questo quello che il capitano decide di vedere nel sorriso triste che si allarga sotto i suoi occhi azzurri e trattiene dentro chissà quante altre parole vorrebbe dirgli ma non conosce il modo né ha il tempo di farlo.

«Ah, capirai! Non è solo di un pilota che Vossignoria ha bisogno!» sbotta Han, ammiccando all’amico, e sorride della sua espressione corrucciata, compiaciuto di essere riuscito a stizzirlo ma anche di aver rimarcato che la sfida per il cuore della principessa resta aperta. E ci sarebbe di che dibattere su quell’assurdo incastro di sentimenti indefinibili ma lui non ha voglia di parlare nemmeno di questo, non mentre ha già troppi problemi complicati per le mani da affrontare.

«Giusto, ha bisogno di qualcuno che la protegga…» ribatte Luke, cercando di suonare più piccato di quanto in realtà non si senta di fronte a quelle parole. È il «Beh, tanto ci sarai tu, no? Prode Cavaliere Jedi!» canzonatorio con cui Han lo saluta, battendogli una mano contro la schiena con fare incoraggiante, a far morire ogni voglia di ribattere in petto all’apprendista Jedi, mentre annuisce distrattamente e torna a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé.

Andare su Dagobah sarà il modo migliore di imparare a proteggere Leia e Han, di aiutare persino la Resistenza a dare scacco all’Impero dopo quasi vent’anni di spaventosa dittatura, ma… nel frattanto lui sarà lontano e impossibilitato a raggiungerli. Assicurarsi che almeno siano assieme, che Han resti il fidato pilota di Leia, che Leia badi al più che incosciente capitano del Falcon, lo fa sentire meno in colpa, perché per quanto giusta possa essere la strada che si prepara a percorrere, gli pare di scappare da tutto quello che ha affrontato insieme ai suoi amici negli ultimi tre anni; si sente persino vigliacco a non confidarsi con loro e meditare già di prendere una strada diversa, alla prima occasione utile.

Il problema è che quella decisione dev’essere solo sua, che non si sente di caricare né Han né la Principessa Leia di altri problemi, perché ne hanno a sufficienza da poterli spartire con tutti i membri della Resistenza. Il problema è che non si sente di insistere con Han e di rimproverarlo perché sta scappando dalle sue responsabilità, quando gli sembra di fare esattamente la stessa cosa. Non si sente onesto e, soprattutto, non è così che funzionano le cose fra lui e il capitano. È Leia quella brava a rimetterli in riga, Leia quella che ha sempre la situazione sotto controllo, Leia che – a differenza di loro due – sembra essere certa di qual è la direzione da seguire.

«Magari posso farci un pensierino, se Vossignoria ammette che senza di me non può vivere».

La voce di Han lo raggiunge all’improvviso, strappandolo al flusso deleterio di quei pensieri che si attorcigliano su se stessi, e per quanto sarcastica voglia suonare la battuta, il modo in cui le sue dita gli si arrampicano fra le scapole in una carezza energica, come a impedirgli di raggomitolarsi ancora di più sulle sue ginocchia, gli racconta qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di cui Luke vorrebbe parlare, quando quella dannata guerra sarà finalmente alle loro spalle.

«Non ci contare proprio!» lo richiama alla fine, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia, e quello ride, assolutamente non impressionato da quanto minacciosa possa essere la sua espressione in quel momento.

La sua stanza nella base segreta di Hoth è fredda quasi quanto il resto dell’immensa distesa di ghiaccio e neve che ricopre tutto il pianeta ma Han Solo sa che non può farci molto. Sa che non può fare molto nemmeno per contribuire a rovesciare l’Impero, non da solo insieme a Chewbacca e al suo amato Millennium Falcon. Si chiede se valga davvero la pena prendersi tutti quegli strapazzi per qualcosa in cui non crede nemmeno così tanto… e non è che abbia paura di morire, lui che la morte l’ha vista in faccia fin troppe volte nella sua non breve carriera di contrabbandiere.

In realtà di qualcosa comincia ad avere paura, per la prima volta in vita sua: è la delusione negli occhi di Luke e Leia, se si accorgessero fino a che punto che approfittatore egoista può diventare, quando decide di gettare la spugna per qualcosa per cui non vale la pena lottare tanto. Capisce che forse si sta davvero affezionando troppo e ogni secondo che passa renderà qualsiasi partenza, a questo punto, decisamente straziante.

Certe battaglie, tuttavia, si possono vincere soltanto restando in compagnia.

Esattamente come il freddo.


End file.
